The present disclosure relates generally to a portable light generation and detection system, more particularly to biochemical analysis, and even more particularly to analysis of Nucleic Acid sequences.
There is a need for analyte detection that combines the speed and sensitivity of light-based sensors with the high specificity of bimolecular assays such as nucleic acid hybridization assays. In applications ranging from metabolic diagnostics to detection of pathogenic organisms, biomolecules are typically detected through either nucleic acid amplification or antibody recognition. Signaling is usually accomplished by attaching luminescent labels to probes. These conventional tests are typically difficult to multiplex and require equipment that is bulky, intricate and expensive.
An approach to the detection of pathogens has been to collect a sample of interest and culture the sample on agar plates. This approach, while accurate, is very time consuming and expensive. Additionally, the culture approach requires the samples to be brought back to a laboratory for analysis. Two other common approaches taken by researchers are the use of microarrays and real-time polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR). While both methods allow for accurate determination of specific nucleic acid sequences, they also lack portability and can be time consuming and expensive to operate.
A number of systems combine the use of light-based sensors with the use of bio-molecular probes. These systems usually involve complex optics to route light to a zone where the probes can interact with the analyte. The cost and complexity renders such systems impractical for routine diagnostics or biohazard monitoring.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a nucleic acid analysis arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.